


Sweater Weather.

by orphan_account



Series: Block B Drabbles [7]
Category: Block B
Genre: Cuddly Jihoonie, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TaePyo cuddles when they get home from America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble to “Sweater Weather” by The Neighbourhood as a request for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie

Jihoon sighs into the material of Taeil’s sweater; completely at ease for the first time in months. They’ve just returned home from America and by the gods Jihoon needs this long-overdue cuddle session. His nose is buried far enough into the older man’s chest to feel his breathing and hear the quiet ‘thump’ of his heart. He’s missed this so much.

Taeil would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss this too. There’s just something about how well Jihoonie’s long legs tangle with his that makes his heart feel like it’s going to stop beating, or maybe even explode. He loves how soft Jihoon’s hair is when he gently runs his fingers through it. He loves how mindnumbingly sweet his smile is whenever someone makes a joke. He loves how pure and simply their love is; and there’s nothing in this world that could ever replace it.

To be true, Taeil has imagined up ever situation, possible and impossible, that could ever separate them, and has concocted a plan to counteract each. If the company finds out: Taeil imagines the two of them running away together to another country and getting a little house in the country. If one of them should get deathly ill: the other would go with the ill one. If-

“You’re thinking too hard, Taeilie.” Jihoon blurts randomly, dispersing Taeil’s grim thoughts.

“How do you know that?” The elder asks, arms tightening against Jihoon’s lower back and pulling him even closer.

“I can always tell when you’re thinking too hard about bad things.” Jihoon admits, clumsily rearranging so that his head is on the pillow next to Taeil. Their eye contact makes both of them stop breathing for a split second.

It’s moments like this that the two of them cherish; the moments where the rest of the world simply falls away and it’s just them. Just Taeil and Jihoon. Not P.O, rapper and Taeil, lead vocalist: just Taeil and Jihoon. Just them. Jihoon leans in for a kiss, the sort of kiss that makes your toes curl up and your heart flutter in your chest. The sort of kiss that promises love and protection. The sort of kiss that promises eternity. 

Taeil smiles into the kiss and runs his fingers down Jihoon’s cheek so lightly that the other giggles.

“That tickles!” Jihoon pouts, pushing the elder’s hand away. Taeil simply laughs and playfully hits the younger’s shoulder.

“You ruined the moment!” He teases, rolling on top of the now playfully-aggressive Jihoon in an attempt to keep the younger man somewhat contained. “I’m calling the police.” 

“For what?” Jihoon cries out, confused. Taeil laughs even harder.

“Because you just killed the vibe!”

Jihoon groans in annoyance at his words. “Taeilie, that was so fucking bad! You’re really not funny at all, are you?” Jihoon complains, grabbing one of Taeil’s wrists when the elder tries to flick his nose.

“That was super funny and you fucking know it!” Taeil retorts, pouty. Jihoon smiles again.

“You’re so cute when you pout, hyung.”

Taeil smiles again, leaning in to peck Jihoon’s puffy cheek.

“I know,” He says, settling down and resting his head on Jihoon’s chest. “I learned it from the cutest little rapper around.”

Jihoon doesn’t say anything back; simply because he doesn’t need to. He just buries his nose in Taeil’s hair and smiles.

It’s so good to be home.


End file.
